


Don't Cry Little Darling, Daddy's Gonna Buy you a Mockingbird

by Kileykao



Series: This is how it was meant to be [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Daddy Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's First day of work after he and Dean adapt a little girl named Gracie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Little Darling, Daddy's Gonna Buy you a Mockingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something something I wrote during school

Their child was crying. It was her Daddy, the man who had been home with her everyday since him and the little girl’s Papa adapted her almost a year ago. Their child was crying for her Daddy, who had yet to go into the little girl’s nursery since the child woke up this morning. The small child’s Papa was taking care of the small one on his day off from teaching. The infant was crying and her Daddy knew that he couldn’t go into the little girl’s room until it was time to say goodbye for the day. Castiel was slow to dress for the day as he heard the child’s screams for her Daddy. The screams soften when Castiel walked into the room Dean looking at his Angel for support about the screaming child. Castiel, who was dressing in his white dress shirt and blue tie with black pants for his first day back to teaching in almost year, walked over to Dean and took the child from his arms and as he hummed an old Beatles tune he kissed his daughter on her forehead before saying ‘I love ya Gracie’. Castiel, although it pained him handed the young girl back to Papa before leaving to face the day. A day in which both he and Little Gracie would have to face without each other.


End file.
